Smells of Orange
by cainexx
Summary: Antonyo cat!Spain memiliki kehidupan kucing yang penuh petualangan dan kegembiraan. Seekor kucing Inggris menarik hatinya, dan saat itulah dia harus belajar sesuatu yang dinamakan tanggung jawab.


Title: **Smells of Orange**

Setting: AU. Life of a Kucing

Summary: Antonyo (cat!Spain) memiliki kehidupan kucing yang penuh petualangan dan kegembiraan. Seekor kucing Inggris menarik hatinya, dan saat itulah dia harus belajar sesuatu yang dinamakan tanggung jawab.

Author notes: Saya nulis bagian ini supaya gak bingungin (karena tanpa ini, sungguh kalian akan bingung bacanya /heh). Antonyo itu versi kucing!Spain, namanya dibedakan karena majikannya adalah Spain sendiri, yaitu Antonio! Ya jadi kita ada dua versi disatuin, karakter Hetalia yang asli tetapi di fic ini mereka hanya manusia biasa, dan versi kucingnya mereka juga. Jadi Antonio mempunyai kucing, namanya Antonyo, seekor kucing biasa. Tapi pembaca dimohon untuk menggunakan imajinasi mereka, anggap kucing ini adalah wujud mereka dalam bentuk kucing. Haduh, Naara bikin fic gaje waktu lebaran gini, maaf yah =n=

Semoga aja penjelasannya cukup jelas! Selamat membaca!

oiya hampir lupa, alasan bikin fic ini karena sempet berargumen sama temen, soal siapa yang lebih cocok jadi kucing dan yang satunya jadi anjing. Menurut saya sih sifat Antonio lebih mirip kucing, tetapi kata temen saya sifat Arthur yang lebih mirip kucing. Ya sudah dua-duanya deh yang jadi kucing! CC:

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punya saya!

(******)

Pagi yang nyaman di rumah yang ditempati Antonyo, kucing milik seorang pria Spanyol itu menikmati sinar matahari yang lembut mengenai rambut-rambutnya. Dia telah makan paella (dengan ekstra ikan) buatan tuannya yang lezat. Kini dia duduk bermalas-malasan di balkon, membiarkan rambutnya menerima cukup sinar matahari. Dia tidak usah khawatir tuannya akan marah karena dia sudah mandi. Sebenarnya ini tidak seperti biasanya, karena dia tidak terlalu suka mandi, tetapi dia mempunyai rencana hari ini. Dia ingin mengunjungi seorang kucing yang disukainya, yang sayangnya kucing tersebut suka kebersihan. Dia harus mandi agar disukai kucing itu!

"Antonyo! Ayo main!" tiba-tiba suara sahabatnya terdengar dari bawah. Dia cepat-cepat beranjak dan melihat ke tanah. Dua sahabatnya telah menunggunya di situ.

"Cepat Antonyo! Jangan buat aku yang hebat menunggu!" seru kucing yang berwarna putih pucat dan mata berwarna merah, namanya Gilbert*. Sementara yang tadi memanggilnya di awal adalah si kucing yang memiliki rambut yang bersih dan pita yang elegan, namanya Francis.

"Tidak bisa teman-teman! Aku ada acara dengan tuanku!" seru Antonyo dari atas.

"Sebentar saja!" seru Francis.

"Ya! Keburu toko ikan si tua Fritz tutup!" timpal Gilbert.

Antonyo melihat ke dalam rumah. Tuannya tidak terlihat, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui. "Tapi..." Dia akan menemui kucing yang disukainya dengan tuannya!

"Aku yang hebat telah jauh-jauh ke rumah yang tidak hebat ini! Kau harus berterimakasih!" seru Gilbert terdengar kesal.

"Oke! Oke!" Antonyo berputar-putar sebentar. Dia bingung apakah harus bilang pada tuannya. Tapi dia akhirnya langsung melompat turun. Hanya sebentar, dia akan pulang saat tuannya itu siap pergi.

Akhirnya dia bergabung dengan kedua temannya. Seperti biasa, mereka akan berjalan bersama ke toko ikan. Berusaha mengambil kesempatan pada ikan-ikan yang sisa. Pemiliknya yang baik dapat memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma!

Sementara di dalam rumah, sang tuan masih sibuk membereskan rumahnya. Tidak sadar akan kucingnya yang telah dia suruh agar menunggunya, pergi tanpa izin.

(**********)

"Tonyo, kau ke mana?" kekhawatiran itu akhirnya sampai pada tuannya, Antonio. Setelah dia mengecheck kebun kecilnya yang berisi tak hanya tomat tapi juga sayur-sayuran, dia memanggil kucingnya yang selalu tidak pernah diam itu berkali-kali. Biasanya akan langsung ada jawabannya. Setelah itu dia berkeliling rumah untuk mencari, tetapi tidak kelihatan juga ekornya yang kecoklatan.

Antonio tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kucingnya itu. Kunjungan ke rumah kekasihnya hari ini adalah hal yang paling dinanti. Kekasihnya juga punya kucing, dan dia yakin Tonyo menyukai kucing itu. Tonyo biasanya akan menunggu di balkon dengan anteng.

"Sepertinya aku akan terlambat ke sana," katanya lewat telepon pada kekasihnya. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban bahwa dia akan menunggu, Antonio menutup telepon itu lalu mulai mencari ke luar rumah.

Dia terus mencari ke tempat yang biasa kucingnya kunjungi. Karena kebiasaan kucing itu suka keluyuran, Antonio mau tak mau harus menghafal tempat-tempat tersebut.

Sampai siang, dia tak kunjung menemukannya. Kekasihnya kembali menelepon, karena tidak ingin mengkhawatirkannya lebih lama, dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa kucing itu.

(*******)

Antonyo memang benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Apalagi setelah Gilbert berkata, 'aku sudah mengorbankan waktu untukmu!' yang dikatakannya setiap saat dia ingin pergi. Jadilah dia, mengikuti kemana mereka berdua pergi.

Setelah dari meminta-minta ikan pada si tua Fritz, mereka bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik yang mereka kenal. Marie yang baik hati namanya, dia wanita Belgia yang selalu menawarkan mereka makanan kalau bertemu. Memang dasar kucing-kucing yang salah asuh, antara kecintaan mereka pada makanan dan pada wajah cantik Marie, mereka menerima tawarannya. Pada akhirnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga siang hari di rumah Marie.

Antonyo tentunya merasa bersalah. Dia pasti dimarahi oleh Antonio –walau Antonio jarang marah-, dan juga telah mengecewakan kucing yang disukainya.

"Sepertinya akan hujan! Kalian tidak apa-apa kan tinggal lebih lama?" tanya Marie kepada ketiga kucing itu.

Francis mengangguk, Gilbert mengeong, Antonyo diam saja.

"Jadi kamu mau pulang? Tetapi bagaimana kalau kamu nanti kehujanan?"

Antonyo menurunkan telinganya, tertunduk.

"Ya sudah aku panggil Antonio yah, dia akan menjemputmu!"

Antonyo mendongak, memperhatikannya.

"Eh, telepon rumahnya tidak dijawab!"

Antonyo mengeong, "Dia tidak di rumah! Dia bersama Arthur!"

"Ya sudah, aku telepon ponselnya saja!"

Marie berhasil mengontak Antonio, dia lalu melakukan pembicaraan, dengan tatapan penuh dari Antonyo.

"Dia sedang di rumah Arthur! Dia tidak bisa menjemputmu!"

Antonyo mengeong. Dia memberi tahu Marie bahwa dia harus pergi sekarang. Perempuan itu mengerti,

"Baiklah! Aku yang akan mengantarmu!"

(*********)

Di rumah kediaman Arthur Kirkland, hujan telah turun dengan derasnya. Penghuni rumah yang tak hanya Arthur Kirkland, tetapi si kucing dan juga si tamu yang juga kekasihnya, Antonio; telah menyelesaikan makan siang. Mereka kini duduk di hadapan perapian, dengan muka khawatir. Mereka baru saja ditelepon sahabat mereka Marie bahwa Antonyo ingin mengunjungi mereka. Lalu Marie berkata bahwa dia yang akan mengantarnya. Dengan keadaan hujan di luar, tentunya mereka khawatir dengan keduanya.

"Antonyo bodoh! Seharusnya dia tidak keluyuran!" seru kucing milik Arthur, dia melempar bola benangnya sedikit kesal.

"Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin bertemu denganku kan?!" serunya lagi, dia menggaruk-garuk permukaan tempat tidurnya. Dia sangat marah, tidak menyadari seseorang telah memegang badannya. Dia mengeong saat seseorang itu menaikkan dirinya.

"Ayolah Arturo, sabar dong! Nanti juga dia datang!" seru Antonio menempelkan dagunya ke rambut kucing itu.

"Antonio! Dia namanya Archie bukan Arturo..Arthur.. namaku!" seru Arthur untuk kesekian kalinya, dia mengangkat pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Antonio tidak menggubrisnya, perhatiannya tetap kepada kucing itu, "Kau pasti kangen yah! Tenang saja, Arturo. Tonyo juga kangen denganmu dia hanya kebablasan mainnya!" dia mengelus-elus rambut kucing itu.

Archie sendiri sudah agak tenang. Tak hanya karena elusan itu, tapi dia juga menyukai majikan Antonyo itu. Walaupun dia tahu, Antonio tidak akan merawatnya sama baiknya dengan majikannya.

"Hmmph. Hujan makin deras!"

Dia mendengar majikannya berkata, membuat dirinya makin khawatir. Dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan hujan seperti ini, tetapi mengingat Antonyo membuat kekhawatiran itu menjadi ketakutan.

Antonio melihat kucing di pangkuannya menggigil, dia tersenyum dan mendekap kucing itu lebih erat. "_Lo siento_..." katanya dengan lembut.

Perlakuan itu membuat Archie tenang, keadaan menggigilnya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Dia sangat menyukai manusia ini! Dia berharap Antonyo juga baik-baik saja, dia sangat rindu dengan senyumannya. Perlahan dia mengantuk dan akhirnya terlelap di pangkuan Antonio.

(********)

"Ayolah dik*! Antarkan kami!"

"Seberapa kali kau menunjukkan wajah kucing itu padaku, aku tidak akan mengubah jawabanku! Yakni, tidak!"

Marie menurunkan Antonyo ke lantai, tetapi ini bukan tandanya dia menyerah. Marie Peeters tidak akan pernah menyerah apalagi kalau meminta sesuatu pada adiknya, Tim Peeters.

"Kita ini akan ke rumah Arthur. Coba ingat-ingat lagi, pasti dia ada hutang karena kebiasaan _Go Dutch_ mu!"

Ekspresi wajah Tim seketika berubah, dari menghiraukan menjadi serius, "Kau benar, kak! Aku akan mengeluarkan mobil!"

Marie tersenyum lebar, dia mengangkat Antonyo seketika, "Tersenyumlah! Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu dengan majikanmu!"

Antonyo tidak mendengarkan, di kepalanya hanya ada Archie dan bertemu dengan Archie secepatnya. Dia tahu dia telah berbuat kesalahan, sesuatu yang hanya bisa seekor kucing sepertinya lakukan untuk memperbaikinya adalah dengan menampakkan diri dan meminta maaf.

(*****)

Waktu berjalan dengan lambat di kediaman Arthur Kirkland. Antonio Fernandez, sang tamu memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengobrol apa saja, sekaligus mengelus kucing tuan rumah yang tertidur. Dia tidak keberatan, dia suka mengobrol dengan kekasihnya, Arthur. Tetapi dia dapat merasakan waktu yang berjalan lambat itu, apalagi kalau mengingat-ingat kucingnya.

Akhirnya, semua itu terpecah dengan suara mobil yang menderu dan klaksonnya. Arthur meletakkan bukunya, Antonio meloncat sedikit, si kucing Archie terbangun dan meloncat ke lantai. Mereka segera berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah dengan Archie paling depan. Hujan belum menandakan akan berhenti, tetapi di halaman rumah Arthur telah hadir sebuah mobil yang telah diparkir, lampunya menyala terang tidak sinkron dengan keadaan yang gelap.

Mobil akhirnya diam, lampunya mati, lalu keluarlah supir dan penumpangnya dari kedua pintunya. Arthur Kirkland kenal dengan mobil itu, sudah beberapa kali mengunjunginya. Dia telah siap dengan payungnya, berdiri di sebelah pintu penumpang depan, menyambut Marie agar tidak kehujanan. Sementara Antonio menunggu di beranda, memegang Archie dengan erat.

Setelah semuanya duduk di ruang tamu, Arthur memberikan mereka handuk lalu membuatkan mereka teh. Antonio juga ikut membantu kekasihnya, Archie telah lepas dari dekapannya. Kucing itu berjalan perlahan menuju kucing Spanyol yang bersama para pendatang itu.

"_Achoo!_"

"Hujan selalu memberikan hukuman yang pantas ya!" Archie berhenti tak jauh dari kucing itu.

"Memang, dan hujan memberiku tanda bahwa kau sangat ingin menemuiku!"

Pipi Archie berubah merah.

"Maafkan aku ya, Arturo. Aku sudah membuatmu khawatir!"

Archie diam saja.

"Aku kangen kamu! Sangat kangen! Salahku besar sekali yah.. maafkan aku Arturo, maafkan..." Antonyo sangat merasa bersalah. Dia sangat ingin memberikannya sesuatu, seperti kalau majikannya berbuat salah kepada majikan Archie, dia akan memberikannya hadiah berupa masakan buatan sendiri atau membelikannya sesuatu. Tetapi Antonyo hanya kucing, dia tidak bisa memasak, atau punya uang untuk membeli sesuatu. Antonyo sangat marah kepada dirinya sendiri, ya ini memang salahnya.

Archie melihat kegalauan Antonyo tetapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. Dia juga tidak tahu apakah harus memaafkan Antonyo. Antonyo telah memilih melakukan hal yang lain daripada bertemu dengan dirinya, tetapi baru saja dia berkata bahwa dia kangen dengannya. Archie bingung sekali.

"Oi, kalian berdua di situ tidak kedinginan?!" dia mendengar sahutan majikannya. Detik kemudian pandangannya tertutup oleh handuk yang dilemparkan kepadanya. "Cepat hangatkan diri kalian!" dia lalu mendengar langkah sepatu majikannya menjauh.

Archie melihat handuk itu, lalu melihat Antonyo kedinginan. Tak berpikir lama, dia mendekati Antonyo lalu melemparkan handuk kepada Antonyo yang juga tersebar pada dirinya.

"Di dekat perapian lebih hangat," katanya.

Antonyo mengedipkan mata hijaunya yang tajam, dia menatap Archie lalu handuk itu. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"_Gracias Arturo!_"

(*******)

Author notes 2:

*Gilbert dan Francis namanya sama karena karakter asli mereka yang sebenarnya gak disebutin di fanfic ini

*Sebenarnya agak lupa, siapa yang lebih tua. Waktu itu pernah baca penjelasan Himaruya, tapi lupa bener deh. Seinget saya sih Belgium yang lebih tua.

*Lo siento: Tenang saja. Gracias: Makasih.


End file.
